Daddy's girl
by Blue Birdy934
Summary: Both Jenny and The Doctor have changed in more ways than one since they have last seen eachother things are different. Jenny doesn't think about her past anymore and can hardly remember any of it. The Doctor hates talking about the people he has lost. So the solution is that they have to help each other remember. But first they have to find eachother. 11th Doctor. Jenny. Clara. R


**Well...this will be my first Doctor Who fanfiction and I'm not planning on it being pretty long. It will be about Jenny (Doctor's daughter), 11th doctor. (Matt Smith) and Clara Oswald. :) Review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Regeneration.**

The ally way was dark and dead. The silence literally bounced off the walls until vanishing the dark sky above. A homeless man looking the bins for any food he could, when a high-pitched scream was heard from a little way down the ally. Another man ducked away from the scream and ran towards him.

"H-help" The man looking no older than 25 gasped.

His arms had scratches on his arms and face and his hair had burnt on the tips. The homeless man panicked as another scream fell in the ally and he could see golden beams through the cracks in the darkness, causing the homeless guy to turn and run down the alley.

The 25-year-old whose name was Tommy. Just Tommy with no second name given, slid down the wall watching Jenny, his best friend screaming on the floor, golden streams of light pulsing from her whole body. He looked down at his green army uniform and brown boots which looked almost broken.

The last thing he could remember was Jenny asking him to leave the planet with her and then losing control of the ship and crashing. Now Jenny was silent and he had to squint to see where she was. Tommy stood up and limped towards her.

"Jenny?" He asked wide-eyed as he stared down at the small girl.

She had the same bright blue eyes and the same straight hair but it was now a light brown with ginger streaks when the light hit it.

"Yes?" Jenny jumped back at how soft her voice sounded and her eyes widened. "How old am I?" she squeaked looking up at Tommy.

"You look no older than 5." He replied laughing.

Jenny groaned at her new figure. _Great! This is just great! _She thought to herself bitterly and crossed her arms across her chest, watching Tommy laughing like a mad man.

* * *

-15 years later

* * *

The Doctor ran around the control panel in the middle of his TARDIS as Clara stood against the railings watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"Doctor what are you doing?" Clara yelled at him as the noise of the TARDIS became louder and jolted coming to a stop quickly.

"Ah...the wonderful noise my TARDIS makes when it takes us somewhere we don't actually mean to." He grinned widely at his impossible girl.

The Doctor the ran straight to the door and pulled it open sticking his head out. "I thought we were on the moon! Aw...I was looking forward to that!" he moaned and stepped out to find the busy streets of london.

Clara stepped out after and pulled her coat closer around her in the snow. "Why are we here?" she turned expecting the Doctor to go off somewhere but he lay on the floor listening carefully to the concrete.

She leant back on her heels glad not many people were around to witness his strange behaviour. The Doctor then jumped up and started mumbling to himself as he walked away without a word. Clara rolled her eyes and followed him confused.

"Doctor?" She called after about an hour of walking in the same direction. "Where are we going?!"

She had to jog a few steps to catch up with his fast pace.

"If I knew don't you think I would tell you." He snapped obviously annoyed.

The doctor walked faster towards the outskirts of London and pulled out his sonic screwdriver watching as he pointed it along the ground and laying down again listening carefully, to something only he could hear.

"Ah! We've past it!" The Doctor jumped up and turned back walking the other direction again as Clara followed behind him.

They had walked for hours now and she was starting to get cold and hungry. Clara didn't understand why they had to walk in the same direction in London when they could be relaxing for once. The Doctor took a sharp turn and stopped as he lay down shooting straight up again.

"Oh...this is the right place." He said rubbing his temples as if he had a headache.

The walked around a large building, that looked old and broken. The doctor pushed at the locked door, checking it.

_Of course. _

The doctor chuckled and pulled his sonic screwdriver out again, pointing it at the lock and pushed the door open not long after. They both walked through and looked around as the floor shook.

"Ay! You shouldn't' be in ere'!" A man in an orange jacket called as he walked towards them.

The doctor pulled out his pass which looked like any piece of white paper to Clara but something important to the other man.

"I'm the Doctor and this is my trusty plus one Clara. Now would ou be kind enough to tell me what this is?" The Doctor asked the man seriously but politely.

"Why should I tell you?" The man replied rudely and a look of pure irritation showed in the Doctors eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something just a rude but Clara beat him to it, frowning at how he was acting today. She knew that her Doctor was a strange man but he was acting even worse today.

"What he was trying to say was that if you don't explain we will speak to someone higher up in authority and-" She went to go on but the construction worker cut her off.

"Okay. Okay. This was a business. A bloody well good one at that. Been running for about 10 years then apparently the family that lived here heard strange banging and when their kids, all girls, went over to the back the banging would start. It got to bad a few months back and it left. Gold mine apparently." The man said slowly like he was trying to scare them.

The doctor paced the room as he spoke not really listening but Clara frowned wondering what didn't add.

"So they thought it was cursed and..." She trailed off and glanced at the doctor.

"Haunted." The worker finished.

The Doctor walked through the door to back of the shop and out of sight.

"Thank you" Clara said quickly before following him.

The doctor was standing right behind the door and he stumbles forward when Clara ran through and into his back. The moment his foot touched the cracked floor it fell from under him and he jumped back looking into the darkness of the floor.

"Woah...to close." Clara said, chuckling as she peered over. "So what do we do now?"

"What do we do now? What do we do now?!" The Doctor grinned a bright glint in his eyes.

The Doctor grabbed Clara's hand and looked over the edge. "We jump!"

"You're kidding me!" Clara shouted at him over the banging.

"1...2...3...JUMP!"

Then with that the jumped straight off the edge into the darkness.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
